


Art for 'Hereafter'

by faite



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2018 ficHereafter.





	Art for 'Hereafter'

**Author's Note:**

> Big Bang art for [laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi)'s story '[Hereafter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509650)', her amazing vampire Tony AU! I'm so happy I could draw for your wonderful fic and play a part in bringing your long-awaited idea to life!


End file.
